l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Amru
Amru al-Zaqra Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 was a Sahir and member of the Qabal who was found to be an avatar of the Goddess. Family Her parents lived at Peddler's Row at Medinaat al-Salaam. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Two (Rulebook Story, LBS - Secrets and Lies), by Patrick Kapera Death of her parents A Khadi patrol appeared at her home and requested to retrieve Amru, who had to leave as ordered by the Immortal Caliph. Her parents began a heated discussion which ended when the Khadi used his magic to tear her parents apart. Before the Khadi abandoned the building, a Senpet, Hekau, magically killing the heartless and she was released. Amru pointed at the Khadi's remnants and said: The Prophecy An ancient prophecy, the Awakening, required to gather four avatars of the Goddess to be released. It was believed that it would mark the dawnfall of the Caliph, and the Qabal worked to fulfill it. They had been found Amru was one of them, Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman and she was protected from the Caliph Hanan Talibah, who sought what was inside her soul. Amru (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Meeting in the Underground Hekau came with Amru beneath the city, and met two women, one who had a jinn shapeshifted in a cat, called Nim, and the Ashalan Blood-Sworn Eyla. The Ashalan told Amru could lead Hekau to the rest of avatars, but the death of the khadi would have consequences. Another of the Avatars, Selqet, was already known by the Caliph who was a prisoner of the Senpet, held in their garrison at the city's edge. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera Hekau is captured They later emerged at the Portals of Delight and Fancy near Ghassan's gambling house. There a Khadi was asking Abdul-Rafi where was Dharr, and the Janan Twins appeared and fought the heartless. The Senpet guard led by Qer Apet detained them and also took Hekau prisoner. The black jinn-cat Nim appeared and fought against the Senpet and the Khadi. Amru was protected even at the cost of Hekau's freedom. The Qabal fought the Caliph's patrols and Amru was not captured, but Hekau was taken prisoner Hekau Captured (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Kidnapped by the Jackals In the confussion Amru was attacked by the monkey pet of the jackal known as the Monkey Man, and kidnapped. She was forced to enter in the mosque House of the Heavens by the Jackal, and went down inside a cavern beneath that had an Underground Lake. Amru was forced her head down so that she would look into the lake and screaming at her to open her eyes. The surface of the lake reflected distorted alter-images of the world, twisted and contorted into something vicious and cruel. A bulge appeared on the pools surface, it took the shape of a woman, who stepped free of the pools loathsome. She looked as one recently risen from the dead. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera A mighty Jinn had sprung forth from his being. Qabal Somehow the Qabal recovered Amru from the jackals. Amru had suffered a quick row of bizarre evenements, and she did not know the answers Zenaida eagerly sought. The Qabal woman was angry and questioned her furious and continuosly in the presence of a sad Tabari. Inner Doubt (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Training Amru was trained by the Qabal, as Dawuud, and she relied heavily on them because she felt weak. Borrowed Time (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Avatars gathered In 1132, the Ashalan Hojyn gathered with the four Avatars, Shosuro Tage the Scorpion, Amru the Qabal, Kara of the Moto, and Zahra the Ebonite. Together, they freed the Kami Shinjo. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 The avatars sacrificed themselves to release Lady Shinjo from her slumber. The release of the ancient soul from their bodies killed the Avatars. Great Clans, p. 249 Somehow Amru survived. Hekau's death Amru learned how to use her magical powers and attacked the Senpet prison at Medinaat al-Salaam. She left a trail of angry revenge behind her as she scoured the Senpet Garrison for her surrogate father Hekau. But what she found was no longer the man she had known; indeed, she wasn't even sure it was still human. An Avatar Enraged (LBS - The Awakening flavor) She was seeing the transformation of Hekau in a jinn of the Qanon. The true nature of Hekau's soul was a jinn hid after the Day of Wrath by the Ashalan, waiting the moment when they had to return to the Sands to combat the Jinn Lord Kaleel, which had been released at the same time that the Kami Shinjo. But the process killed the human body of Hekau. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 Qabal Champion Amru eventually became the Qabal Champion after his adopted father Hekau. Celestial Alliance The Qabal joined the Celestial Alliance to confront Kaleel and his legion, and eventually defeated it. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Ruling the Qabal Amru did not support any of the two Qabal Factions that were formed several decades after the Awakening. Her deeds were recorded in the Amru's Tale. Inner Doubt (The Awakening flavor) Eternal Links * Amru (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Category:Qabal Members